


Wonderful World

by LilyK



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:26:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All is good in Starsky's world when Hutch is with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful World

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at Revelcon 2014.

[Wonderful World](http://vimeo.com/96540383) from [bodie_doyle](http://vimeo.com/theprofessionals) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

Password: wonderfulstarsky


End file.
